


Five times Spock thought about what his mother would say...

by oddegg



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddegg/pseuds/oddegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: 5 times Spock thought about what his mother would say about an Enterprise crew member</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Spock thought about what his mother would say...

It is only after she is gone, and he can no longer call her and speak to her for real that Spock notices how often his mother’s voice is there in his mind.

He knows it is her responses, or what would have been her responses that he hears and not his imagining. They are so often not what _he _would think, or even what he agrees with, and they ring with the truth of Amanda Grayson’s voice.

 

Spock understands now that he knew his mother better than he thought. It makes her loss both easier and harder at the same time. He hopes she knew of it but on that issue, it seems, his mother stays silent.

 

_ **(5 times Spock thought about what his mother would say about an Enterprise crew member)** _

 

**1\. - Uhura**

 

_‘She’s a lovely girl’_

 

After their liaison ends, Spock realises that he never pictured introducing Nyota to his mother. Never imagined taking her back to his home planet.

Regret about that was never part of his grief afterwards.

He is still fond of Nyota, and had thought their compatibility obvious during their relationship. He still finds her intelligence and her quick wit attractive, as well as her facial structure and her form.

 

But he can’t help hearing his mother’s voice when he considers their time together now. The infinitesimal hesitation at the start, the slight flattening of the tone.

 

_‘..she’s a lovely girl, Spock’_

He believes the Terran phrase to be ‘damned by faint praise’.

 

 

**2\. – Chekov**

 

_‘Oh, he’s a sly one!’_

Spock does not understand his mother’s low, amused comment on Ensign Chekov. The young man has always struck him as open and lacking in guile.

 

He watches as Chekov quietly murmurs something to Lieutenant Sulu in the bridge and then widens his eyes in innocent surprise at Sulu’s apparently embarrassed reply. 

 

He cannot see anything underhanded in the young Ensign himself.

 

 

**3\. – Bones**

 

_‘Such a sad man’_

Dr Leonard McCoy does not appear to Spock to be obviously grieving for anything; is as prickly and sarcastic as he always is. The thought of him being ‘sad’ does not seem viable.

 

Until one shift when he is in the med lab to deliver a possible medicinal plant just collected on the away mission and notices a small photographic image on Dr McCoy’s desk. He picks it up to examine it more closely – the image is of a young female child caught laughing, gap toothed, with the sun in her eyes – and is slightly startled when Bones snarls _‘Don’t touch that!’_ and snatches it out of his hand.

 

Spock blinks and his mind works to retrieve the personal information he knows about Dr McCoy. He questions

“Your daughter?”

 

Bones looks at him sourly and turns away. Spock says hesitantly

“She is a very attractive child”

 

“Yeah”

Bones’ back is still to Spock and his voice is gruff. He appears to be examining the image himself, though he is surely familiar with his offspring’s appearance.

“She grows like a weed, always has. She’ll be so much bigger when I see her again”

 

Spock could point out that growth in children is to be expected but there is something lost in Bones’ tone and so he stays silent.

He thinks he understands what his mother means now.

 

 

**4\. – Christine Chapel**

 

_‘Never going to have what she wants, even if she gets it’_

Spock observes Medical Officer Chapel as she works with Dr McCoy, sees her eyes grow clear and bright as she turns toward him, how they linger on Bones as he moves away. He sees how Bones’ eyes slip away from her to his next task even as he shoots Chapel a distracted smile and he agrees with his mother.

 

 

**5\. – Sulu**

 

_‘Still waters…’_

As well as himself, Spock finds that Lieutenant Sulu is the other member of the crew who also guards his emotions and his expression. This does not mean that Spock finds him difficult to read though – just the opposite – and he sees the other officer’s eyes darken and his lips press together as the Lieutenant watches Ensign Chekov flirt with a pretty nurse on the other side of the eating hall and knows exactly what those tiny shifts in his features mean.

 

He sees Chekov’s eyes flicker over to where Sulu is sitting and his laughter grows slightly louder.

Spock thinks he is beginning to grasp the meaning of his mother’s comment about him as well.

 

 

 

** _(and 1 time he thought what she’d say about him and Kirk)_ **

 

Amanda does not appear to have a comment to make about James T Kirk for a long time, a fact for which Spock is grateful for on many occasions.

 

He is human enough and male enough to not to want his mother’s voice in his head when he is private with the Captain, when he is in the man’s bed, has him in his arms, is kissing him and touching him and sliding slowly inside him, Jim’s soft gasps puffing against Spock’s cheek, his hands scrabbling on Spock’s back to pull him closer.

 

So it is startling when it does happen, and at such an innocuous time.

 

Jim comes to his station on the bridge to tell him that he is going off shift and that Spock now has the conn. Spock nods back and Jim says _‘I’ll catch you later’_ and touches his hand before moving to the lift.

 

A brief, fleeting touch – and Spock stares after him and hears his mother’s voice, warm and soft and loving in his mind.

 

_‘Oh, Spock. I’m so happy for you’_

 

**Author's Note:**

> st_xi_kink meme, anonymous prompt.


End file.
